Just Being Noticeable
by clouded skies
Summary: All of Naruto’s friends are starting to swoon over him even all his sensei after his attempt. Sasuke struggles to get Naruto’s full and undivided love against all their friends, sensei, his brother, the whole Akatsuki, Orochimaru and his followers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Just want to say Advance Happy Halloween to all…

Anyway, on to the fic…

Remember rate and review guys after you finished reading it…

Reminders: Shifting of POV and scene is –LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH-

Shifting of scene only is –CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!-

Summary: All of Naruto's friends are starting to swoon over him even all his sensei after his attempt. Sasuke struggles to get Naruto's full and undivided love against all their friends and sensei even against his brother, the whole Akatsuki and Orochimaru and his followers.

* * *

Naruto's POV 

Disgusted looks, menacing glares, and spiteful murmurs. This are the usual things I receive from the people whom I promised to protect and save from any dangers. I don't know the cause of this but whatever it was, I know it's a huge one. I don't remember pulling pranks to all of them but I remembered some of them are my victims. What about the others? Don't ask me I don't know. My thoughts hovered on this topic as I kept on walking until I reached my favorite place. The cliff.

I sometimes wonder what if I fall from this. I know I would be dead but could I feel free? I wouldn't lose anything if I'd try. Maybe my life, my own pathetic life that's full of mysteries. Why? Simple, I always hide. Not literally hiding but I conceal my true self from the outside. Now back to my cliff musings, I stepped further to the edge that in one wrong move, my life will be no more. Perhaps this is the right time I could try to-

"Don't think about it Naruto." That voice! It's…

"We need you in the team so don't," Kakashi-sensei ordered me in a serious tone. What could that possibly mean?

"But Kakashi-sensei, blame the villagers for this. I never wanted to do this either but they gave me no choice" I simply stated with my back still facing him.

"What I said a while ago is an order so come here and we'll leave to join the group"

"What if I don't?" I turned slowly and carefully to him not wanting to die with my face on shock because of my sudden fall.

"Then I need to punch you so you'd be unconscious and drag you back" I realized that his voice was now in a soothing manner.

"Okay, I don't want to be hurt by my own sensei" I playfully retorted back but deep inside, I'm regretting that I didn't arrive earlier…

-LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH-

Next day after Naruto's suicidal attempt, this news were spread easily and by this time all the people in the village know this (5:30 pm)

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke-teme! Urusai! I don't want to hear you talking again but if you talk again, I will rip your vocal cords out!"

"Why dobe? Don't want to hear what I think about your desperate attempt on killing yourself?" It's so much fun teasing my dobe… What? Wait… There's something wrong in that sentence. When did I ever become so possessive? And what did I call him? My dobe? Argh! What's happening to me? Think of the word avenge! Avenge, revenge, avenge, revenge, avenge, reven-

"Teme? You're brain's flying! I can see it! It's so small! I could very much compare it with a pea!

"Shut up or I will kiss you!" I angrily snapped back and there goes my pride again.

"…"

I succeeded? What did I do to make him shut up? Oh, that 'I will kiss you' line but he fell for it and shit! He. Is. Blushing. Very. Bad! Should I rejoice or blush too? I suddenly felt my face burning. What the hell? I need to go before he notice that I'm blu-

"Sasuke? You're face is red, are you okay?" I saw him look up at me with concerned big blue orbs staring intently at me and his blush, its intensifying!

"Shut up! I'm not feeling well!" I immediately storm out of the scene before he notice my very noticeable hard-on. CRAP!

-LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH-

Naruto's POV (6:15pm)

I'm walking at one of the streets in Konoha to go to my favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku while thinking about Sasuke wearing extreme small pants a while ago. I continued walking and didn't notice someone in front of me until I bum-

"Itai! Watch out where you're go- Oh Naruto-kun!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" I was surprised to see Sakura before I helped myself up because I wasn't really expecting her to help me up. I noticed that I'm already in front of Ichiraku and waited for her to scold me about not watching my way and all.

"I've been waiting for you Naruto-kun!" I heard Sakura squeal then felt her latched into my left arm. Now, I'm beginning to be really crept out.

"Waiting for me? Aren't you supposed to wait for Sasuke-teme and not me?"

"Are you kidding? Why would I wait for that teme?" Whoa! Did Sakura just called Sasuke a teme? What happened to Sakura? She must have hit her head very hard!

"Sakura-chan are you okay? Are you sick?"

"You really have a really good sense of humor" Okay, so I agree to Sasuke that Sakura has two personalities.

"And Naruto-kun, look at my new bra! I bought it because I thought you would like me with these" I saw Sakura zipping her red dress down to show me her bra but for kami's sake, we're in a public place!

"Sakura-chan! Don't! I'll take a look at that later but not here!"

"Okay" She then began zipping it up. I mentally rejoiced.

"Let's just eat okay?"

"Okay, my tre-"

"NARUTO-KUN!" I immediately remembered her voice. She's…

"Ino-pig! What are you doing here? F.Y.I., your interrupting my date with my boyfriend!" Whoa again! I never saw that one coming! And what's happening here? Did Ino hit her head too? I really don't know what happened but I must escape this two battling ladies. I slowly crawl out of the and I almost succeeded until…

"NARUTO-KUN! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" I heard two thunderous girly voices simultaneously and I've very sure that everyone and everything in the whole village of Konoha stopped for a moment.

"Ehehehe… I need to talk to the Godaime now"

"I thought you're gonna eat first" I heard Ino murmured.

"I really need to go! JA!" Phew! I escaped the evil clutches of…

"NARUTO-KUN! GO OUT WITH ME LATER!"

"NO! HE'S MINE!" I almost fainted right on that spot when I heard another two girly dialogue.

"SHUT UP TEN-TEN!"

"OH YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO SHUT UP TEMARI!" Oh my God! I think I'm having a heart attack!

-CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!-

Finally, I found a peaceful place here in the swing near the academy. I could rest here for an hour. I started to swing gently when I spotted something white. I went near it and recognized it right away. It was Akamaru, Kiba, the dog boy's dog.

"Hey Akamaru! Where's Kiba?" I picked the dog up to my chest and I felt it snuggle closer. I'm beginning to walk away to take Akamaru to his owner when I heard a bark from my back. I looked back and saw another Akamaru barking at me.

"Akamaru? Then who's the-" The dog in my arms changed his form! And the bad thing is, it was Kiba.

"AAHH! Kiba! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Naruto my love! Hug me!" I felt him embrace my arm.

"Waah! Get off me you stupid dog boy!" I demanded to a wall. He isn't listening! I forced him of my arm and I run to the nearest friend's house so I could hide from that stupid dog boy which was my rival's house. Oh great!

-LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH-

Sasuke's POV (9:00pm)

Uhhh… Who the heck's banging on my bedroom door! Wha…! BEDROOM DOOR! I quickly grabbed one kunai and proceeded to open the door wearing just my boxers. I opened the door and placed the kunai I'm holding into the intruder's neck.

"Whoa, Sasuke? Are you angry?" It struck me. It was Naruto. Damn! I'm pointing a kunai through his throat and a small trickle of fresh blood was seen next to it. I saw Naruto wipe the blood in his neck and push my arms away.

"Jeez, I wouldn't come here if nothing happened. But first, are you going to let me in?"

"Sure," I let him in my room but I'm wondering what happened to him. He sure is sweating a lot.

"What happened Naruto?"

"Well, this is what happened after you left me. I was walking around Konoha to go to my favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku, and then…"

-CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!-

After 30 minutes…

"What! They're all after you!" I exploded. Naruto gave me a weird look.

"Sasuke… Not literally all 'cause I've only seen and heard Sakura, Ino, Temari, Ten-Ten and Kiba. They're not my only friends…" Of course and oh my! Why? Am. I. Getting. Dumb?

"So, Sasuke…" Why did Naruto trailed off?

"What dobe?"

"Can I… Um… Sleepheretonight?" I didn't get what he said but he's giving me a hopeful look. What can I do? Of course say yes to whatever he asked…

"Sure dobe, why not?"

"Yay! I loovee you Sasuke!" He loves me? I didn't get to answer my question because the center of my affection was now stripping his clothes off. Stripping in front of me!

"Uhh… Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke! Sasuke! You're bleeding!" Yeah idiot, who wouldn't get a nosebleed if they see you in your boxers like me… Ohh…! I'm bleeding I allowed Naruto see it! Now he will think I'm a pervert!

"Uh… Sasuke?"

"What?" I growled to cover my embarrassment but I failed 'cause I saw him blushing.

"Your… Uh… Your… Your…"

"My what dobe?" He is now extremely blushing!

"Your… pants… and… your… uh… organ?" What? I'm sure he did mention something about my organ and pants. Never mind! Anyway, I saw his gaze lowered to my pants' fly and I followed it… What can he possibl- OH SHIT! I HAVE A VERY NOTICEABLE ERECTION!

"Sasuke… You're turned on?" He voiced my thoughts out aloud. What am I to do! What! WHAT?

-LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH-

A/N: Yippee! First chap. finished! What do you think? JUST RATE AND REVIEW GUYZ!

Love xoxFallingAngelxox


	2. Chapter 2

WooHoo! Continuation!

Warning: Sasuke is super OOC because of his mind... /mumbles/ pervert sasuke... /coughs/ but i hope you all like it because i love you... /mumbles again/ that doesnt make sense /sighs/ oh well revie guys...  
Reminders:Shifting of scene and POV –LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-  
Shifting of scene only -CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!-  
Bold words are sound effects…  
Dreams are in italics…  
Action of the speaker is enclosed in /  
Summary:Just read he first chapter! I'm too lazy to type it…

* * *

Sasuke's POV (9:05 pm) 

**Dug, dug, dug, dug**_…._ Oh… My heart! What should I say? What the hell should I SAY!

"Sasu-"

"What are you saying turned-on? Why will I get turned on? Don't you know the difference between getting turned on and wearing small boxers?" Phew! Escaped!

"Yeah bu-"

"You just said it. I'm wearing small boxer shorts when sleepi-"

**BAM! BAM! BAM/**wince/ What the heck? Another banging on my bedroom door? Did Naruto locked the front gate and who the hell has the guts to bang on the Uchiha's bedroom door! I glanced at Naruto and then… On second thoughts, Naruto is the only one who can bang on my bedroom door!

"Sasuke?" I heard Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten and other voices outside.

"Shit! Its Sakura and my other fan girls! This is your fault for leaving the gate unlocked!"

"What? Now it's my fault Sasuke-teme? I didn't… Uhh… That gate?"

"Yes that gate moron!"

"Hehehe… Sorry…"

"Naruto are you there?" Their voices again! I'm sick of it!

"All the people outside will you shu-"

"TEME!" What? My fan girls are calling me teme? Argh! Kill them! I will ki… Why is Naruto laughing?

"What dobe?"

"Nyahahahaha! Your fan girls are… Hahahahaha! Ca-calling you te… Haahahaahahaaha! TEME!"

"Sasuke! We swear that if you hurt Naruto, you will be stab a hundred times!" What's happening? My… The girls are threatening me if I touch Naruto? What's happening! Oh great! It's the grand and almighty Naruto obsession! I felt Naruto tense up.

"Naruto?" I asked curiously.

"Sasuke! Hide me! Please!" I am now seeing an orange frantic blur running around my bedroom.

"Che, that's your problem! It's so troublesome" Now I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru.

"NARUTO? IS SASUKE RAPING YOU NOW! JUST CALL OUR NAME AND WE'LL RESCUE YOU!"

"…"To say the least, I was speechless and was just thankful that I locked the door.

"Oh god! What will I do? What and another fucking what!"

"…" And speechless again… Come on Uchiha, think!

"Come on Uchiha, think! Help me in here!" Am I dreaming or Naruto really said my exact thoughts?

"I said that's your problem dobe, I'm going back to sleep" Uchiha! What's gotten into you? Help your crush out! Whoa… Rewind! Help your cutest, most adorable, feminine-looking rival and ramen-tasting teammate! Now, that's appropriate!

"Argh! Teme!" Before I could reply, I saw smoke and a lot of girls bursting inside my room and swallowing my light… I knew it, I will pass ou- **THUD!**

–LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-  
The next day at the dobe… I mean moron… Sorry, I mean Naruto's apartment

Third POV(6:30 am)

"_Kiss me Naruto! Kiss, lick and suck me Naruto!" Kiba demanded to Naruto._

"_EEEEEEWWWWW! Grosss! Just fucking stop it Kiba! You're gross! Really!"_

"_If that's the case, you'll be my uke now!" Kiba pounced on him real hard and began undressing him._

"_Sasuke, my stoic prince charming, help me with this monster!"_

**_DUDUDUDUN! _**

"_Naruto my love, what's the problem?" When he saw his beloved under a stupid dog boy monster, he immediately draws out his sword out of nowhere and prepared to attack._

"_You stupid shithead! You will pay for touching my treasure! YAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke lunged forward and pointed his sword at Kiba's throat._

"_AAAAHHH!"_

-CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!-  
Naruto's POV (6:50am)

"Wha-What the hell!" I shot up in bed aghast in my dre-oh no, no, no! It was a nightmare!

"I know it's because of that stupid dog boy and that stupid arrogant Mr.Get-out-of-the-way-because-I'm-so-cool jerk! Damn all of you!" I manage to gasp out as the memories of my nightmare became flooding back to me in short, gross…

–LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-  
Later that day at the bridge…

Sasuke's POV(8:30am)

Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak ou-ARGH!

"What are you two doing? The last time I checked , this was a public place and I think it hadn't change" I spat out rather harshly at my two teammates.

"What Sasuke-teme! Are you jealous? I'm sorry but Naruto's mine! Naruto doesn't like people who pass out because of nothing!" Sakura snapped back at me. Why that stupid bi-

"Sasuke? Aren't we training? Sorry Sakura but I have some training to do with Sasuke-teme" I heard Naruto and then he looked at me pleadingly completely oblivious to Sakura's last statement and I'm glad about that.

"Are you Sasuke-teme?" You stupid fucking bitch!

"Why of course! Come on Naruto-" we run of then I said something that went Sakura on killing rampage.

"chaaaaannnn"

"Why you son of a bitch!" I heard Sakura spat back but were already far awwaaay! Ha serves her ri-

"SASUKE! Help me!" What the! It's Kakashi-sensei straddling Naruto's hips.

"Uh..Naruto lovey-dovey, com to pahpah!"

"EEEWWW! GROSS!" With that on cue, I immediately threw a kunai to my perverted but dazed sensei pinning him to a tree then grabbed a very blonde dobe cursing something within the lines of perverted teachers and stupid books or stupid teachers and perverted booksthen teleported us immediately to the Hokage's tower.

-CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!-  
At the Hokage's tower… (8:43am)

"OLD HAG!" a voice filled with so much anger and irritation that made me wince mentally.

"WHAT IS IT YOU STUPID UNGRATEFUL BRAT?"

"Ehehehe… Well, I'm just joking with the hag part" I heard Naruto laugh nervously. Finally he learned to know when to shut up because he knows how could a hag be angry if waken up not so fine.

"We came here because we wanted to ask you something"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well, what is it? We don't have the whole day you know"

"It's about the almost whole population of Konoha stalking me even including my sensei and Sasuke-teme's fan club!" I saw the Hokage tensed but relaxed again but panic still evident in her eyes.

"Oh th-that?"

"YES! It's about that Tsunade-sama" Shit! Naruto used that suffix on Tsunade, it means it's serious.

"It's all because of a little experiment…"

"Experiment?" I asked authentically curious.

"Mind if you explain?"

"Ye-"

"What?" I heard Naruto spat out viciously and I saw her eyes turning slightly red and the Hokage shivered almost unnoticeable but I managed to see it and the question is, why does Naruto's eyes getting red?

"Now, mind if you explain?"

"Certainly not"

"Good, spit it out now" Whoa! His eyes are now fully red and with a dark aura ready to kill if the answer didn't satisfy him. Sureee… This will be interesting!

-LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-  
A/N:  
Whoohoo! Chap two finished! Love yah all!  
Now let's have a side story! This would be fun!  
-LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-

-SIDESTORY-

CONFESSION Part. 1

Sasuke and Naruto were lying on their backs in the green grass peacefully while staring at the sky until Naruto sighed.

"I wonder…"  
"What?"  
"Could someone fall in love with the sa-same s-sex as theirs?" Sasuke was hit on target.  
"O-o-of course, now why did you a-asked?"  
"Nothing"  
"Sure?"  
"Yeah"

A couple of minutes passed…

"Sasuke?"  
"Yes Naru-cha-AHEM! Naruto?"  
"What if they liked their own best friend?" Again for the second time, Sasuke was struck straight.  
"So? It doesn't matter right?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Naruto?"  
"Hm…?"  
"IloveyouverymuchdobeandI'mlovingyouforquitealongtimenow!"  
"Huh?" Sasuke cursed the dobe's denseness  
"I said… Don't make me repeat it!"  
"But I didn't heard it…"Naruto whined thinking how good teasing the dark-haired boy was.  
"Hmph!" Sasuke turn his back to Naruto so that he was lying on his left side.  
"Sasuke?"  
No answer.  
"Sasukeeeee….?"  
"Shut up!"  
"I love you too!" That sentence made Sasuke face him again that results to their faces merely an inch apart.  
"What? Tell me you're not just joking 'cause it's not funny"  
"I'm not" Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke full on the lips.  
"Hn…"  
"Now would you repeat what you said earlier?"  
"I said, I love you!"  
"You angry?'  
"No"  
"Good" Naruto leaned in Sasuke again.  
"Always full of surprises"  
"Yep! That would be me!"

THE END

-LuV Yah! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-  
A/N(again)  
That was so kawaii! Love it? I love it!  
To all those who reviewed... I LOVE YOU ALL! You didn't know how you made my heart jump...  
Um... yeah that a bit exaggerating but oh well... thanks anyway... hope i could always see your name in the review list... o  
Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

YOSHI! Chap 3! Oh and maybe it would be… Rated R because of some curse words used here… Hope you don't mind!

Reminders:Shifting of scene and POV –LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-  
Shifting of scene only -CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!-  
Bold words are **sound effects**…  
_Dreams_ are in italics…  
Action of the speaker is enclosed in /  
Summary:Just read the first chapter! I'm too lazy to type it…

* * *

Tsunade's POV (8:45am) 

How could I explain this? This is all Shizune's fault! I'm not the one who suppose to explain this. But on the other hand, I also participated in it… Shit! I should telepo-

"Don't even think about it" Geez! That damn brat/shiver/ Argh! Why am I shivering! I am not afraid! That damn bra-

"Damn you too Tsunade-sama and you should be afraid" Argh stupid brat!

"I am not stupid and just so you know, I can read your thoughts so go straight to explaining and we'll ask Shizune later"

"How?"

"Kyuubi's power remember?" I heard him whisper in a low tone.

"Kyuubi?" Oh I forgot that damn spoiled bastard.

"Nothing Sasuke! Now Tsunade-sama, tell me!" Wow, sure that damn Uchiha knows when to shut up.

"What?" Oh great! I forgot Sharingans could read minds too. Maybe he activated it when he heard Naruto's response. /shrugs/ Oh well…

"Tell us! I'm beginning to be impatient here!" I heard Naruto spat out viciously but I'll thank him later.

"Okay, Okay! It's because Shizune and I were…"

–LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-

After 3 hours of explaining with too much interruption…

Sasuke's POV (11am)

"YOU!" Hn, it's typical for Naruto to raise a finger pointing rudely at the Hokage while shouting. But who wouldn't if someone just learned that his misery is caused by a little experiment. Oh… My blood's beginning to boil! I should expect many rivals for Naruto's hand in mar- Damn! I am not having many rivals for that moron! DAMN IT! Hey wait, then why am I not affected?

"Naruto, I said I'm sorry…"

"But Tsunade-baachan, the whole village might rape me now or something!" NO! They can't touch Naruto! He's mine damn it!

"NARUTO… Aren't you listening a while ago? That potion is only effective for ninjas and besides, it doesn't affect the shinobis who are sleeping from 7pm to 7:30pm!" So that explains a lot but oh great so I get to face many ninjas who are awake that time… Good thing, his eyes are returning now to their natural color.

"What is it Uchiha brat?"

"Huh?" Did I say something?

"You just said something about facing ninjas, eyes, color and all, Sasuke-teme!"

"Oh it's nothing…" I swear I didn't say that out loud

"Shizune and I are working for the antidotes so for now, you have to deal with them and always watch out. Conversation is ended and the two of you are dismissed"

"But, but! Who would protect me?" Hn, Naruto's whining now.

"Oh that… Since Sasuke is not affected by that 'thing', he should be your babysitter. Is it okay with you Sasuke?" What? I'm Naruto's babysitter? No wa- Oh sure! I could do many perve- Stop there Uchiha!

"Hn, like I could do something about it" Hahaha… You're mine now…

"Hmph! Stupid old hag…" I heard Naruto mumbled.

"Come on dobe, let's get going. You heard Hokage-sama that I'm your babysitter for now." Heh. /smirks/

"Che! Whatever bastard!"

-CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!-

At one of the streets of Konoha… (11:16am)

We were walking side by side in a comfortable silence until Naruto decided to break it.

"Ne Sasuke, are you sure that having the list of all our friends and enemies a good idea?'

"Of course, it would give us a hint who would eat you alive and who will not" I stated calmly but the idea of someone eating Naruto was ridiculous!

"Sure Uchiha, whatever you say… Oh can I see the list?"

"Sure"

"…"

KONOHA

Aburame Shino

Akimichi Choji

Gaara

Haruno Sakura-X

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Neji

Inuzuka Kiba-X

Jiraiya

Kankurou

Nara Shikamaru

Rock Lee

Temari-X

TenTen-X

Yamanaka Ino-X

"Is this all and why are the students or genins not included?"

"I don't know, you don't expect me to know all the people here in Konoha right? And about the genins and students, they sleep at exactly 6:45pm and they all follow that because it's a rule"

"Well maybe I was but hey I know that info!"

"Che, dobe"

–LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-

At Sasuke's house… (12:02pm)

Naruto's POV

Uh… I'm hungry and that Mr. Look-I have-something-stuck-in-my-ass bastard didn't let me have a ramen…! Why is the world so cruel? Did the Gods hate me or something?

"Come on, let's eat" Why that son of a bitch bastard!

"Who are you to order me around?'

"I'm just your babysitter"

"Shut the fuck up Uchiha" I snarled. I'm so fed up that I run straight to the window leaping down to escape Sasuke. I don't care if I get molested or something I just need to get away Sasuke for awhile.

-CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!-

At the Konoha Playground…

Naruto's POV (12:15pm)

**Growl **Ohh… My stomach hurts… I didn't eat breakfast and I haven't eaten lunch…

"Uh… Na-Naru-ruto-kun?"

"Hey! Hi Hinata!" Maybe we could eat lunch together and maybe she can pay for it!

"Ha-have y-you eaten yo-your lunch?

"Well not yet and… I'm very hungry!"

"W-want to go to I-ichira-raku?" Hell yes!

"But I don't have any money!"

"Do-don't wor-worry Na-Naru-Naruto-kun, my tr-tr-treat!" Yay! But I think Hinata's not feeling well because her face is red.

"But I think you're sick because your face is red!"

"No I-I'm o-o-kay Naruto-kun co-come on" Hm… Her face is getting suspicious every minute.

"Hey Hinata"

"Ye-yes?"

"Are you blushing?"

"…" With that, I saw a very anxious Hinata leaving money on my lap and speeding at the opposite direction.

"She sure is weird but I have money now! Yay for Ichiraku!" Ha, that bastard will pay later but for now, food first!

–LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-

In one of the streets of Konoha…

Sasuke's POV (12:30pm)

Where the hell! Where the hell is he! I'm so frustrated! He's not in Ichiraku, not in the playground, not in the swing so where? If I'm Naruto, where would I go? Training of course… Well, duh…

-CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!-

In the forest…

Argh… Where the hell…? Ah there he is, sleeping like a log under that big cherry tree with an empty ramen cup beside him. What a cute idiot… /sigh/ I walked up to him and carefully scooped him in my arms and teleported back to his apartment.

–LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-

At Naruto's apartment…

Naruto's POV(3:20pm)

Ugh… As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that I wasn't in the forest anymore. But who would carry me here? … Oh! I know! The wind carried me here!

"The wind's so kind…"

"What the hell was that dobe?"

"Ahhh!"

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow to my actions but what's he doing here anyway?

"What are you doing here?"

"If you couldn't notice, I was the one who found you sleeping in a very open place where anyone can molest you without you noticing it" Oh… He was…

"Hmph…"

"Don't need to say it dobe"

"But I'm not like you! So… I'm… Um… Thank you Sasuke…" I whispered.

"Welcome dobe"

"Hey cut it out teme!" I just swallowed my pride… Sasuke…/sigh/

"What's with the sighing usuratonkachi?"

"No-nothing teme"

"So, do you still want to eat?"

"Nah, I'm full!" /laugh/ Isn't that comment fun- EH? SASUKE is LAUGHING? Oh well, good to see my normal stoic rival laughing. Point for me! Yehe-is that a pair of red eyes staring from the window…?

* * *

A/N: 

Yosh! Chapter 3! Hope ya'll luv it juz like me! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I want reviews for my gift! So yeah…

Special thanks to:

Back of Beyond  
Hiei Girl 003  
kori was here  
animelvr4evr  
mimiru-12  
Phox VS Frawg

They are my reviewers and I love them… THANKS! Please review… Cuz I love you/sighs/ that doesn't make sense… JUST REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

---This story is Rated R cuz of some curse words and sexual words used. If you are offended from the last two chapters, please don't sue me…

---Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or any of the characters…

Reminders:Shifting of scene and POV  
Shifting of scene only -CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!CUTE!-  
**Bold words** are sound effects…  
Dreams are in _italics_…  
Action of the speaker is enclosed in /  
Summary:Just read the first chapter! I'm too lazy to type it…

* * *

Naruto's POV (3:23pm)

"What the hell was that!" Red eyes staring from my windows? Is it really there or it's just my imagination. Damn, I'm beginning to crack…

"What was that dobe?"

"Weeell, temeee… I thought I saw eyes staring from the windows" I saw his gaze went from me to the windows.

"There's nothing in there, are you beginning to crack Usuratonkachi?" Think so… Eh what!

"Hell no!"

"What's with the outburst Usura-ton-kachi…" He's teasing me!

"Shut-up!" Grr.. He's testing my patience!

"U-su-ra-ton-ka-chi are you mad at m-" **DING DONG! **

"I'll get it!" I stormed off towards the door

"Who's th-AHHH!" Somebody gobbled me! Help!

"Release him Kiba" Ki-Kiba?

"KIBA! Get off of me! I /inhale/ can't breath!"

"But Naru-cha-"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT AND GET OFF OF HIM! MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN THEN CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD!" Wha? The silence is deafening I need to break it!

"There! He's free! Geez Uchiha, you can be loud sometimes"

"Dammit Kiba, do you want me to die because of the lack of oxygen?" Riiight, the Great Uzumaki Naruto died because of the lack of oxygen. Woohoo! Nice way to die… Dammit…! Wait, Kiba? Purring? I thought…

"You're an Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka's don't purr like a cat"

"Shut up Uchiha! That's none of your business and by the way, why are you here? "

"You know Kiba, Sasuke's here because he helped me so I have to repay him in one way or another" Uh… Repay? Where did that come from?

"Yeah, he still have to repay me so first, get out the door Inuzuka because you're disturbing us"

"Uchiha, if you do anything to my Naru-chan, consider yourself a dog food" Ha! Uchiha? A dog food? That's funny… Oh hey, Kiba's gone but the door, it's wrecked… Shit! The landlady will surely murder me… Damn!

"Sasuke… Can I go out alone? Pwease?" I asked with my big watery eyes and cute pout. Surely the Uchiha can't resis-"

"No"

"WHAT? Bu-bu-but why…?" I'm already whining?

"Because"

"Huh?" With all my glory, I muttered an intelligent huh

"Hn. Dobe."

"Nah, fuck you too teme"

"Still have to repay me dobe"

"Okay wait/smiles sweetly then inhales, SAKURA, SASUKE IS BEATING ME! HEL– mmmffft– !" a hand covered my mouth

"Be quiet! Do you want them knowing where you are? They might just glomp you or whatever… Or maybe you just don't mind" He said with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. The bastard!

"Gr… Shut up!" Stupid, stupid bastard!

"You shut up usuratonkachi. I'm the sitter you're just the baby so shut up! Kami, I think I'm having a headache" How dare he!

"How dare you say that to me? F.Y.I, I didn't wish for your presence teme"

"Who said I would like your presence?" **Growl…** That's the last straw!

–LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-

Sakura's POV (3:26pm)

"SAKURA, SASUKE IS BEATING ME! HEL-" What the! My Naru-chan! I heard my Naru-chan calling me! I should-

"Naruto? WHERE ARE YOU?" A very familiar voice shouted just behind my back and it belongs to certain bl-

"Oi forehead girl, you're blocking my path" I spun around.

"Shut up Ino-pig" I narrowed my eyes.

"I won't waste my time on you big forehead girl, I'm still looking for my prince charming" Prince Charming?

"Prince charming?"

"Yes! My Prince charming!" I think I saw heart and stars in her eyes

"Who?"

"Naruto, the future Hokage and my future husband, who else?" She gave me a disbelieving look.

"But he's mine first!"

"You wasted too much time on your Sasuke-kun so ja, I'll look for Naruto-kun now" She walked away. Before I could do or think something, I saw red.

–LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH! LuV YaH!-

Authors' POV (11:30am)

/sigh/ "Chapter's finished guys… see you um, next time! But it might be long before the next time so don't expect updates from me but watch out for um, I don't know. Meh, review okay?


End file.
